


Настоящая причина

by winni_w



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему Тара сбежала из Чарминга. Таймлайн — первый сезон, пре-канон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящая причина

Пистолет, который Джемма дала Таре, совсем не тяжелый. Но он другой. Не как скальпель. Как интересно: обе вещи металлические, обе сделаны человеком — и при этом такие разные. Безусловно, и скальпелем можно убить, а с помощью пистолета — спасти. В итоге, главное здесь — человек. Все приводит к человеку. Весь мир вертится вокруг человека.

Такое ощущение, что Джемма верила — весь мир вертелся вокруг нее. Она настолько посвятила себя клубу, своей семье, настолько полно вложилась в них, что в ответ требовала, чтобы все вращалось вокруг нее. В итоге, так и получилось. Главное в Чарминге — Джемма. Главное — не в том смысле, что стоит тронуть ее хоть пальцем, так она сама откусит тебе руку, а толпа суровых мужиков потом втопчет тебя в землю, как за посягательство на сокровищницу британской короны. Главное — в том смысле, что это она — эпицентр землетрясений. Цепной состав происшествий и катастроф, вот что Джемма такое. Темная история с ее первым мужем, с ее вторым, с ее сыном, да со всеми вокруг нее.

Джекс понятия не имел, насколько темна личная история Тары.

Она не просто так сбежала из Чарминга. Да, конечно, она хотела себе другое будущее, образование, бла-бла. Но честно, она могла бы прекрасно учиться и не уезжая из родного города. Да, это крошечное поселение, здесь ей бывало душно по временам. Но это ее родина, несмотря ни на что. Тысячи американцев живут в одном городе, а учатся и работают в соседнем — что ж такого? Но она выбрала уехать из Чарминга.

В том возрасте Тара еще не знала, что убежать от себя невозможно. Довольно быстро она и в другом городе нашла себе неприятности, и — привет, Чарминг, я снова твоя! Как магнитом притянуло обратно.

Можно сколько угодно повторять, что причины были такие-то, такие-то и такие-то.

На самом деле, всего одна причина. Джемма. Мать мужчины, которого она любила. Н-ну да, любила. Н-ну, как сказать... Вот в этом-то и дело. Все очень сложно.

Тара набила себе татуировку на пояснице в те бешеные дни, когда встречалась с Джексом. Но она никому в жизни не скажет, что сделала это, глядя на Джемму. Роскошную Джемму. Черноволосую яростную женщину, в которой большая часть — от дикой пантеры. Джемма, которая умеет пить. Которая умеет стрелять. Которая только бровью шевельнет, и весь мужской клуб хлопнется перед ней на колени, как бы ни хорохорился.

Ничего удивительного, что Тара хотела быть на нее похожей. Кому же не хотелось. У Тары, впрочем, хватало мозгов не подражать Джемме, потому что это выглядело бы, как минимум, жалко. Максимум, что она себе позволила, — татуировку. А, ну еще ее арестовывали вместе с Джексом три раза. Еще вытаскивала папашу-алкаша из кабаков и крепко вламывала тем, кто пытался споить ее, потому что — хватит, спасибо, на папочку насмотрелась, ей больше не надо. Еще — ой, чего только не было в ее восемнадцать лет.

Наверное, если бы не случилось Джеммы, она бы так и осталась в Чарминге, не узнав другой жизни, где было много медицины, учебы и фиалочного позитива. Но Джемма послужила таким адским катализатором, что ее выпнуло пробкой.

Через неделю, когда тату на спине зажило, Джемма постучала в дверь ее дома. Папаша где-то шлялся. У него был всего второй день запоя, так что Тара пока не волновалась. Эта ослепительная женщина зашла внутрь дома на своих высоченных каблуках, остро оглядела обстановку и спросила:

— Ты одна дома?

— Да, — кивнула Тара. — Что-то с Джексом?

— Насколько я знаю, все в порядке, — не улыбнулась Джемма. Эта женщина вообще мало улыбалась.

Тара провела ее на кухню, усадила, предложила чай или кофе.

— Да, черный чай. Покрепче. Спасибо, — сухо сказала Джемма.

Видит Бог, Джемма вообще не флиртовала. Она не улыбалась, не показывала декольте, не касалась Тары, не смотрела интригующе — она не делала ничего, что обычно вытворяют женщины, когда кого-то хотят соблазнить. 

— Твое тату зажило? — спросила она. — Покажи.

Тара подошла поближе, повернулась спиной, приподняла рубашку. Она почувствовала, как пальцы Джеммы гладили ее ворона. Теперь у нее был свой личный ворон — такие делали многие девушки, которые хотели связать себя с клубом.

— Я вижу, как ты на меня смотришь, когда думаешь, что никто не видит, — сказали за ее спиной. — Ты меня хочешь?

Тара замерла. Вообще-то, она не хотела этого признавать. Поэтому молчала даже сейчас. Но голос этой женщины, эти поглаживания... Черт, Тара почувствовала, что мокрая.

Джемма поднялась, повернула Тару к себе, приподняла ее груди и позволила им упасть — те колыхнулись под своим весом. Тара выдохнула, ее рот приоткрылся. Джемма, оглаживая ее тело, стянула вниз спортивные штаны, подняла ее за талию и усадила на стол, прижимая к себе, сминая ягодицы. Тара не смогла удержаться от стона.

Джемма вставила ей сразу два пальца, Тара охнула и зажмурилась, цепляясь за край стола. Она чувствовала, как Джемма чуть покусывала ей шею, от этого темнело в глазах. От этого — и от того, как быстро двигались пальцы Джеммы внутри нее. Очень скоро ее выгнуло в оглушительном оргазме.

Джемма, приподняв бровь, молча ссадила Тару на пол — и продолжила движение, напирая ладонями на плечи. Тара опустилась на колени — ее тело само опустилось на пол, расстегнуло ширинку на тугих джинсах Джеммы, приcпустило кружевные трусики и уткнулось в ароматные упругие складки. Джемма пахла духами и еще чуть пряно — собой. Да, такая она и была, перечно-пряная.

Джемма придерживала Тару за затылок, направляя ее голову. Таре понравилось и это. Честно говоря, она не ожидала, что ей так понравится ласкать женщину. Она видела пару порно, и на этом ее практика заканчивалась, но Тара руководствовалась собственным опытом и фантазией. 

Запах Джеммы буквально кружил голову, это оказалось совсем не метафорой. Внезапно пальцы на затылке Тары сжались, мышцы живота Джеммы напряглись. Тара подняла голову, наблюдая за этой женщиной — та запрокинула голову и тоже, как Тара минутами раньше, вцепилась руками в стол.

Джемма помыла руки в кухонной раковине, допила остывший чай и ушла. Закрыв за ней дверь, Тара сползла по стене на пол и попыталась хотя бы начать думать о том, что произошло. Думать было очень сложно — эмоции после секса все еще бурлили. Но с каждой минутой она все яснее понимала, что произошедшее — неправильно по всем параметрам. Абсолютно и возмутительно неправильно. Тара испугалась. Куда же заносит ее жизнь? 

Еще чуть-чуть, и она превратится в подстилку Джеммы. Пора бежать. Пока не поздно.

***

Тара вертела в руках пистолет и со слабой усмешкой дивилась, сколько же всего случилось за эти десять лет. И Джекс не в курсе. Главное-то и не изменилось. Главное всегда — Джемма.


End file.
